octonauts_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Back At The Octopod
Back At The Octopod is the third chapter of Octonauts And The Poachers. Summary Barnacles, Kwazi, Peso, and Dashi return to the Octopod, and tell Howl about John. Story At the Octopod, the Gup-A arrived, and Barnacles, Kwazi, Peso, Dashi, Inkling, and the vegimals got out. "I never thought I'd live to see the day we'd fail a mission", Dashi said. Then, Tweak and Shellington walked up. "Good, you're back", Tweak said, "how'd the rescue go?" "Did you find out what the problem was", Shellington asked. "Kind of", Barnacles said. "Alright then", Shellington said, "will we be doing the creature report now?" "I'm afraid not", Barnacles said, "because, the whale was dead." Tweak and Shellington were shocked to hear this. "Some humans killed it, and then pulled out all it's baleen so they could sell it", Peso said, "it was terrible." "Yes", Barnacles said, "as hard as it is for me to say, we have failed a mission." The others sighed. "What now, captain", Tweak asked. "I don't know", Barnacles said, "we've never failed a mission before." Then, an alarm went off. "What's that", Kwazi asked. "There's a leak in one of the side areas of the octopod", Barnacles said. "I'll go fix it", Tweak said. Tweak put on her helmet, grabbed her tools, and dove underwater, while Barnacles sat down. "Cheer up, cap'n", Kwazi said, "you win some you loose some." "You can't be successful every mission", Shellington said. "Besides", Inkling said, "there's always another mission." "Thanks", Barnacles said. Tweak then swam back up to the Octopod. "Tweak", Barnacles said, "is something wrong?" "Yes", Tweak said, "I found what caused the leak." "You did", Kwazi asked. "What was it", Barnacles asked. Tweak then held up a harpoon with three fish impaled on it, which shocked the Octonauts, and caused Peso to faint. "Oh my", Shellington said. "Captain", Inkling said, "I believe that it is meant to be a threat." Barnacles looked at the harpoon and found a note that read: :Octonauts, :You have successfully escaped our clutches, but it won't be so easy on you when we next meet. Next time, we'll show no mercy. :Signed, :Your enemy, the crew of the Bandit Seal The Octonauts were shocked at the note. "We better contact Howl", Barnacles said, "I'm sure he knows something about these guys." Barnacles contacted Howl. "Come in, Howl", Barnacles said, "do you read me?" "Loud and clear, Barnacles", Howl said, "what's the situation?" "We've encountered a group of humans who capture fish and kill them", Octonauts said, "his name is John Whaler." "You did", Howl asked. "Yes", Barnacles said, "we were hoping you would know something about him." "I do", Howl said, "and let me tell you, they are not good." "What do you know", Barnacles asked. "That he's a madman", Howl said, "he captures sea animals, and then kills them, and does unimaginable things to them." "Oh dear", Dashi said. "I recommend for your safety that you not go after him", Howl said. Howl ended the video communication. "What now", Peso asked. "We have to go after him", Barnacles said, "madman or not, we can't let him get away with this." Kwazi then picked up the harpoon with the fish on it. "Alaskan cod", Kwazi said, "my favorite." Kwazi was about to eat it, when he saw the other Octonauts glaring at him. "Maybe not", Kwazi said. Kwazi grabbed an orange and walked away. End Of Chapter 3 Category:Stories Category:Chapters